Amours et Conneries à Serpentard
by Dragsou
Summary: Une jeune fille assez rebelle atterrit à Serpentard. Tout au long de l'histoire, vous allez connaître ses qualités, ses défauts, mais surtout d'où vient-elle et qui sont ses parents. Comme bonne Serpentard, elle fera aussi des bêtises... Venez découvrir
1. Arrivée

Voici ma première fanfiction. Laissez des reviews pour que je connaisse votre avis s'il vous plait :)

**

* * *

****Amours et Conneries à Serpentard**

Chapitre 1: Arrivée

_Même en étant baignée dans la magie depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je n'en était pas moins étonnée de voir à quel point Poudlard était si merveilleux. La rencontre que j'avais fait dans le Poudlard Express était tout aussi génial._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Déposée à la gare King Cross par mes parents, je m'étais directement dirigée dans un compartiment du train qui ne contenait personne, du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru._

_Après avoir rangé ma valise, quelqu'un était entré et m'avais regardé fixement. J'en avait fait tout autant. Un jeune homme, assez beau, brun aux yeux bleu, qui devait avoir mon âge s'était planté devant moi, un sourcil arqué. Je n'avais pas remarqué que sa valise était déjà posé dans le range-bagage au-dessus des sièges. J'avais fait un léger sourire au garçon avant de le saluer d'un simple bonjour, et il avait fait de même. Je l'avais regardé s'installer en face de moi et il avait pris un magazine de Quidditch de sa valise avant de s'assoir pour le lire._

_Arrête de l'observer Avait-je penser, mais le cœur n'y était pas._

_Pour ne pas montré que je l'avais observé pour rien, je m'étais mise à engager la conversation:_

- C'est ta première année à Poudlard?

_Il avait levé lentement la tête, m'avait fait un sourire et avait répondu:_

- Oui tout à fait. Cela se remarque-t-il autant?

- Un peu.

- Et toi aussi, c'est ta première année?

- Oui.

_J'avais trouvé que la conversation avait bien débuté, mais si on avait continué sur ce sujet, elle se serait vite terminée._

- Ne serait-ce pas le Comète 260 sur la page de couverture?

_Le brun avait observer rapidement la photo et m'avait rétorqué :_

- Ouais! Il est génial ce balais!

_Il avait poursuivit en me citant quelques données techniques sur ce balai, que je connaissais déjà, et je lui avait précisé:_

- Tu sais, je l'ai déjà ce balai. Mon père me l'a offert lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

_Le garçon avait eu l'air légèrement ahuri, et il m'avait demandé:_

- Ah bon? Tu t'intéresse aux balais?

- Et oui! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne m'intéresse pas aux balais, ni au Quidditch, qui est d'ailleurs un sport que j'adore!

- Waw! Je pari que tu voudra entrer dans les équipes de Quidditch du collège?

- Tout à fait! Mais malheureusement on n'a pas le droit d'y entrer en première année. C'est d'ailleurs bien trop débile.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi! C'est à cause des élèves né-moldus qui ne savent pas voler sur un balai.

_En voyant son air dégouté, j'avais éclaté de rire. Il m'avait suivit quelques secondes après, surtout que mon rire était bien communicatif à ce moment-là._

_Puis nous avions entamé le thème des maisons de Poudlard. Le jeune homme pensait bien atterrir à Serpentard, tout comme moi. A m'entendre dire que moi aussi, il avait fait un sourire heureux à la pensée qu'on serait sûrement dans la même maison._

_C'est à ce moment là que la marchande de friandise avait ouvert la porte du compartiment et nous avait demandé, en poussant légèrement son chariot, remplit de bonnes chose à manger, pour nous le présenté:_

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants?

_On s'était levé d'un bond, montrant bien qu'on était affamé aussi bien l'un que l'autre._

_Le brun m'avait laissé débuté mes achats, et lorsque que j'eus voulu payer la vieille dame, il m'avait devancé et avait payé à ma place. Il paya ensuite ses propres provisions et retourna s'installer en face de moi._

_Après l'avoir remercier de son attention assez galante, nous avions commencer à déguster nos friandises, et avions continué à faire connaissance._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin du Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dans très peu de temps le prochain chapître :)


	2. Répartition

Nouveau chapître

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Répartition

_Matthew Cole, le jeune homme du train, et moi-même, étions côte à côte dans une foule d'élèves, devant le professeur MacGonagall, qui nous faisait son discours à la noix. Étant assez rebelle, j'avais bien envie de riposter à ce cher professeur, qu'elle pouvait bien se garder ses leçons de moral et de se dépêcher de nous faire répartir, car j'avais faim. Sur cet avant-dernier point, j'entendis que la plupart des élèves ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer, car ils parlaient de « test »._

_Au moins j'étais au courant là-dessus, et je remerciais mentalement papa et maman de m'avoir presque tout raconté sur Poudlard._

_La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit enfin, et je m'avançais, comme les autres, vers le choixpeau tout poussiéreux. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux que ce vieux chapeau pour nous faire répartir_

_Le professeur appela un par un les élèves, qui furent envoyer dans leur maisons respectives, sous les applaudissement des autres élèves._

- Aaron Chris!

- Gryffondor!

- Baker Emma!

- Poufsouffle!

- Brahmwell Steven!

- Serpentard

- Buclet William!

- Serdaigle!

- Burton John!

- Poufsouffle

- Cole Matthew!

_Matthew s'avança avec un léger sourire crispé . Le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, et après une cogitation de quelques minutes, le choixpeau décida, comme le garçon le voulait, de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il fit un énorme sourire soulagé et alla s'assoir à la table qui lui était destiné, pendant que moi je stressais encore plus._

- Dawson Kimberley!

- Serdaigle!

- Decker Tom!

- Serpentard!

_La liste continua avec les D, G puis avec les J:_

- Jensen Lily, _appela MacGonagall._

_Mes oreilles bourdonnaient à l'écoute de mon identité. Est-ce moi qu'elle a appelé? Normalement oui. Et si c'est pas moi? Tant pis._

_Pendant que ces diverses questions tournoyaient dans mon cerveau, je m'approchais de ma démarche majestueuse, la tête haute, vers ce vieux choixpeau tout rabougris qui se fit déposé sur ma tête par le professeur MacGonagall._

« Hum... Je vois... Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père... »

« Sans blague... »

« Son esprit si calculateur est aussi encré en toi. Tes qualités de réflexions et de compréhension te rendent d'autant plus rusé que tu ne l'est déjà et tu es aussi rebelle que ta mère. Je me rappelle quand cette dernière...

« Abrège! »

« Ah ces jeunes! »

_Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer un nouvelle fois que j'entendis le choixpeau annoncer d'une voix forte:_

- Serpentard!

_Des exclamations et applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table englobant les élèves de Serpentard. J'étais la première fille de la liste à atterrir dans cette maison._

_Bien heureuse, je me dirigeait vers cette table, affichant un sourire goguenard, pendant que les autres nouveaux élèves se faisaient répartir._

_Arrivée et assise à côté d'un jeune homme qui s'était fait répartir avant moi, je saluais tout le monde, et ce que je supposais bien être le préfet de ma maison me serra la main en me souhaitant:_

- Bienvenue à Serpentard! Je suis Clark Garner, préfet de notre maison et là-bas, au bout de la table c'est Judy Panell, la préfète. Si tu as le moindre soucis, tu viens nous voir, d'accord?

- Oui d'accord! Merci beaucoup!

- Mais de rien ma belle!

_Il me fit un charmant clin d'œil avant de serrer la main d'un nouvel arrivant, et de se présenter comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Le jeune homme à côté de moi m'interpella avec douceur:_

- Comment t'appelle-tu?

- Lily Jensen et toi?

- Tom Decker.

_La répartition venait de se terminer et le directeur se leva pour donner des indications:_

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Je signale aux premières années ainsi qu'aux élèves les plus anciens qu'il est interdit à tous sans exceptions de pénétrer dans la Forêt. M. Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Par ailleurs, ceux qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison doivent prendre contact auprès de Madame Bibine.

_A entendre Dumbledore parler de Quidditch, je jetais un regard dégoûté à Matthew qui m'imita également._

- Sur ces mots, je vous laisse manger ce somptueux festin.

_A peine, j'eus le temps de détourner mon regard que les plats qui étaient vides au début, débordaient de nourritures. Je me servis avec appétit pendant que les discutions s'élevaient. Une fille aussi blonde que moi commença à parler avec un air hautain:_

- J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun né-moldu ici. Sinon je demanderais à mon père de m'envoyer à Durmstrang.

_Un jeune homme châtain aux yeux vert, à ma droite, prit la parole:_

- Je pense que notre maison n'est pas déshonorer à ce point. Je suggère qu'on fasse les présentations, ce sera plus simple. Donc je commence: Jones Andrew, Sang-Pur, bien heureusement.

_Une brune à côté d'Andrew continua après s'être essuyer la bouche d'un air bourgeois:_

- Palmer Haylay, Sang-Pur.

_Un autre Serpentard, blond aux yeux vert, se présenta lui aussi, mais un peu mal à l'aise:_

- Brahmwell Steven, et je suis moitié-moitié. Mon père est un sorcier, ma mère une moldu.

_La blonde qui avait commencer la conversation lui fit un sourire que je soupçonnais très hypocrite et assura:_

- Perry Nikie, Sang-Pur comme vous avez pu le comprendre.

_Matthew ouvrit la bouche pour continuer:_

- Matthew Cole, Sang-Pur.

_Il ne restait plus que trois personnes, dont moi, qui ne s'était pas présenté, dans les premières années, bien évidemment. Une rousse dit timidement:_

- Rose Stuart, Sang-Pur.

_Après elle, je me lançais avec assurance:_

- Lily Jensen, Sang-Pur.

_Il ne restait plus qu'au jeune homme à côté de moi, de se présenter aux autres, vu que moi, je connaissais déjà son identité:_

- Tom Decker, Sang-Pur.

_C'est à la fin de cet brève introduction que les dessert firent leurs apparitions: des crèmes glacées à tous les parfums, des tartes à tous les goûts ainsi que de nombreuses pâtisseries. Étant assez rassasié, je ne me servit qu'une petite coupe de glace à la vanille pendant qu'Andrew demanda:_

- J'espère que vous êtes motivé pour nous faire gagner la coupe! Car d'après mon frère Aidan, Serpentard a failli la perdre de justesse l'année dernière. Il m'a aussi dit que si Rogue n'avait pas été là, on l'aurait sûrement perdue.

_Le préfet qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive s'exprima:_

- C'est vrai, Rogue nous donne des points et en enlève pleins aux autres maisons, encore heureux, et surtout aux Bouffondors.

- Bouffondor? _S'exclama Haylay,_ ce surnom leur va à ravir!

_Elle éclata de rire suivit par le quart de la table qui suivait cette échange. C'est dans ce genre de moment-là qu'on pouvait qualifier la table des Serpentard comme la table la plus bruyante. Le préfet reprit la parole après avoir bien rit:_

- Donc, grâce à Rogue on gagne des points, mais les autres professeur essayent de nous en donner qu'un minimum tellement ils ne nous aiment pas. Alors on peut dire que Rogue rend les choses équitables...

_Tous les Serpentard acquiescèrent avant que je demande tranquillement:_

- Et qui est le professeur Rogue?

- C'est le professeur à droite de la vieille chouette de MacGonagall. Il enseigne les potions même s'il veut le poste de prof de DCFM. C'est aussi notre directeur de maison, _M'expliqua Clark._

_J'approuvais d'un signe de tête pour montrer que j'avais bien compris et j'observais avec plus d'attention ce cher professeur. En le regardant, on pouvait pas cacher que ce qui choquait le plus était son nez crochu et ses cheveux qui semblaient gras. Par la suite, on pouvait remarquer ses yeux noir perçant qui en faisait frissonner plus d'un. Se sentant observer, ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi en une fraction de secondes, et je me mis instinctivement à baisser les yeux vers ma coupe de glace qui était déjà vide. Malgré que je sentais encore son regard posé sur moi, je me mis à parler de manière innocente avec mon voisin de gauche pour éviter l'œillade qu'assurait mon professeur en ma direction._

_Les desserts disparurent peu à peu pour ne laisser apparaître que de la vaisselle aussi propre qu'avant et le directeur se leva à nouveau, d'un air enjoué:_

- Maintenant que nous avons bien caler notre estomac, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège!

_Il fit apparaître de sa baguette un ruban qui forma les paroles de la chanson, tandis que l'école commençait déjà à hurler cette dernière. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas chanter car la plupart des Serpentard m'imitaient, ainsi que certains professeur. La chanson achevée, Dumbledore termina:_

- Parfait! C'était magnifique! Maintenant, tous au lit!

_Ah bon? Et d'où c'était magnifique?_

_Les deux préfets s'approchèrent de nous pour nous demander de les suivre. Les nouveaux Serpentard s'exécutèrent, et, après une marche que je trouvais interminable, on parvint devant un mur nu et humide tandis que le préfet prononça:_

- Divide ut regnes! _**(1)**_

_Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et les deux préfets la franchirent, suivit de près par les nouveaux._

_La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraines aux murs et aux plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves étaient déjà installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. A voir cet endroit, je savait déjà que j'allais m'y plaire. Ce vert était magnifique, et, allié à l'argenté, il l'était d'autant plus.  
Les deux préfets vinrent se mettre au milieu pour nous expliquer:_

- Bon, pour entrer dans la salle, vous devez dire le mot de passe. Il change chaque semaine donc n'oubliez pas de regarder le tableau d'affichage. Vos valises ont déjà été monté dans vos dortoirs par les elfes de maisons. Le dortoirs des filles est à droite, celui des garçons à gauche. Bonne soirée.

_Après un moment d'attente, tout le monde se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Étant la première, j'ouvris la porte, emboité par les autres filles._

_Cette pièce était tout aussi belle que la précédente. Les lits à baldaquins étaient recouvert de draps vert forêt avec des coutures argentée. Il y avait une armoire à côté de chaque lits, et les valises étaient déjà déposé à côté de chacun. Je me dirigeais vers la mienne à côté du premier lit en partant de la gauche. Haylay avait la sienne près du deuxième lit, Rose avait hérité de celui en face du mien et Nikie en face d'Haylay. En détaillant rapidement ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ce dortoirs, je m'aperçus qu'une porte au fond de la salle était présente. Malgré ma fatigue, je me décidais de m'approcher de la porte pour l'ouvrir, tandis que les autres se changeaient pour entrer dans leur lit, en prenant soin de tirer leur rideau._

_La porte donnait lieu à une salle de bain, composé de quatre douches, de quatre robinets et d'un porte-serviette qui en comportait déjà quatre aux couleurs de ma maison. J'étais tellement épuisée que je ne pouvais plus tenir sur mes jambes, et c'est avec regret que je quittais mes inspections pour tomber dans un lit préalablement chauffé par les elfes, emprisonnée par un profond sommeil._

* * *

_**(1)**_ Diviser pour mieux régner.

Et voilà pour le nouveau chapître

Le prochain sera publier dans très peu de temps :)


	3. Première Journée

Et voilà le chapitre 3!! En esperant qu'il vous fasse plaisir :)

Laisser une tite review siou plaiiit que je sache au moins si ça vous plait :)

* * *

Chapitre 3: Première journée

_Un son se propageait dans tout les dortoirs, et c'était: une sonnerie. Hein? Une sonnerie? Depuis quand je me lève avec une sonnerie?_

_Oui, c'était bel et bien une sonnerie qui retentissait dans les dortoir, pour que tout les élèves se lèvent pour se préparer en vue d'une journée de cours impatiente de commencer, mais apparemment, tout le monde n'était pas de cette avis. Les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais distinguer que les bruits de pas pressés ou encore les froissements d'habits de personnes qui s'agitaient autour de moi. J'avais envie de rester dans mon lit, au chaud, pour ne pas affronter la galère qui m'attendait. Une galère? Laquelle? Je me remémorais les événements d'hier avant de sourire légèrement._

_Malheureusement pour moi, et pour ceux qui dormait encore, la sonnerie résonna une seconde fois._

- Merliiiiiiiin!! Ils vont pas nous la faire sonner quinze fois non plus! _Criait-je d'une voix ensommeillée._

_Quelqu'un éclata de rire. J'avais tellement la rage contre cette foutu alarme que ça ne servait plus à grand chose que je reste dans mon lit à lutter pour dormir. Je me levais énervée en ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois de la journée. En observant autour de moi, je remarquais que Rose était déjà prête. Quelle rapidité! Ou alors c'est une lève-tôt... Je lui demanderais un de ces quatre... Nikie s'habillait, et Haylay s'accrochait à ses draps comme si quelqu'un d'invisible la tirait hors de son lit. Cette pensée m'afficha à nouveau un sourire que j'espérais ne pas perdre et je me levais, mes affaires dans mes mains, pour prendre une douche._

_En revenant de la salle de bain, je me rendais compte que les elfes m'avaient apporter des cravates vertes et argent, et qu'ils les avaient rangés dans mon armoire. J'en pris une avant de m'habiller tranquillement alors que pendant ce temps, Haylay venait enfin de se lever de son lit. Rose nous attendait patiemment sur son lit pour aller déjeuner ensemble dans la Grande Salle._

_Après m'être regardée dans la glace une énième fois, j'étais enfin prête, tandis que la retardataire sortait de sa douche. Nikie lui demanda d'un ton impatient:_

- Tu veux qu'on t'attende ou tu va trouver le chemin toute seule?

- Non, non, allez-y ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. _Répondit la concernée._

_J'étais contente d'avoir, avec les filles, trouvé le chemin si facilement. Il y avait déjà plein de monde attablé dans la salle, et, après avoir trouvé une place, je me servit des pancakes avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Nikie demanda après avoir avalé son toast:_

- T'avais du mal à te levée ce matin, non?

- Grave. Je suis une lève-tard c'est pour ça. Je préfère me prélasser dans mon lit. Et vous, vous êtes des lève-tôt?

_Rose et Nikie acquiescèrent tout en continuant de manger. Matthew et les autres garçons arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté de nous avant de se servir._

- Alors bien dormis les garçons? _Demandais-je._

_Le premier à me répondre fut Steven qui avait l'air d'une pile chargé à plein régime:_

- Ouais grave!

_Par contre, on aurait dit que Tom n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, mais il rétorqua d'un air morose:_

- Pas assez...

_Matthiew éclata de rire avant de raconter:_

- Steven et moi, avons été obligé de le secouer pour qu'il daigne se lever. Sinon il serait rester à pioncer toute la journée!

_Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Haylay nous rejoignait enfin, complètement amorphe:_

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut! _Répondit le groupe en cœur._

_J'ajoutais à tout le monde, avec un sourire moqueur:_

- Tom n'est pas le seul à avoir eu du mal à se lever...

_Ils regardèrent tous Haylay avec un sourire avant de retomber dans l'hilarité. En voyant Rogue débarquer, tout le monde se calma et continua à déjeuner tranquillement. Le professeur nous distribua nos emploi du temps avant de partir en faisant virevolter sa cape d'un geste._

_Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon emploi du temps tandis que Nikie grognait:_

- Rhaaaaa! Ça commence bien! Métamorphose avec l'autre vieille bique...

_J'essayais de lui faire un sourire compatissant mais je n'y arrivais pas, tellement que j'étais aussi dégoutée qu'elle._

_Le premier cours de métamorphose se déroulait assez bien dans l'ensemble. La vieille chouette nous avait expliqué le programme qu'on allait aborder, et j'approuvais totalement Rose quand elle disait que MacGonagall savait bien tenir sa classe. Nikie supposa même, en entendant les dires des autres élèves, que ça devait en être tout autant pour Rogue. En parlant de ce dernier, on avait cours avec lui après manger._

_Le repas achevé, le groupe des Serpentard se dirigeait vers le cours de Potions, affichant tous un sourire moqueur à la pensée d'avoir ce cours avec les Bouffondor._

_Rogue fit entrer silencieusement les élèves, et lorsque ces derniers s'étaient installé, il commença de sa voix glacée:_

- Vous êtes ici présents pour apprendre, du moins essayer d'apprendre, la préparation et les effets des potions, ainsi que de leurs composées. Le don des potions n'est pas inné, surtout à la vue de la plupart des imbéciles de cette classe, je le conçois bien. Mais malheureusement, il est de mon devoir de tenter de vous faire assimiler cet art noble et rigoureux.

_Après cette entrée en matière, Rogue nous répartissais deux par deux pour nous faire préparer une potion contre le rhume. Je suivis méticuleusement les indications pour élaborer la potion, avec l'aide d'Haylay. Pendant que je coupais finement des tranches de gingembre, un nuage de fumée bleuâtre se répandit, entraînant le bruit du fracas d'un bocal sur le sol. Le maître des potions lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui était la cause de cette maladresse, et demanda sévèrement, malgré un ton doucereux:_

- Miss Cox, pourquoi avez-vous ajouter le sel marin avant les feuilles d'ananas alors qu'il est écrit noir sur blanc, le contraire?

- Mais... je...

- C'est parce que vous êtes trop sotte je suppose? _Coupa Rogue._

_Ce dernier fit tout disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette avant de continuer avec un rictus malfaisant:_

- Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous n'avez plus qu'a recommencer, sans gâcher d'ingrédients cette fois-ci, même si je doute que cela ne serve à quelque chose.

_Tous les Serpentard dont moi, qui étions regroupé sur le côté gauche de la salle, nous esclaffâmes avant que Rogue ne nous demande de continuer nos potions. Le professeur passa dans les rangs en critiquant les potions de tous les Gryffondor ainsi que certaines des Vert et Argent. Il s'attarda à peine sur la notre qui avait pris la couleur bleu ciel demandée. En observant autour de moi, je m'aperçus qu'on était le seul binôme à avoir terminé. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, je pris ma plume afin de recopier les instructions de l'élaboration de la potion ainsi que ses effets._

_Le cours se termina sans trop d'encombrement à part, de nouveau, quelques points en moins pour Gryffondor._

_Pendant le cours de sorts et enchantements, Flitwick tomba de sa pile de livre à cause d'un sort qu'un Poufsouffle n'avait pas su maîtriser. Cela avait entraîner un rire général et surtout des moqueries grâce à nous, les Serpentard. Le pauvre petit Pouf avait failli pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si le professeur ne l'avait pas défendu, et à cause de ça, notre maison avait perdu quelques points._

_Ma journée était enfin fini, et après le repas, je m'allongeais dans mon lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil méritée._

Voilouuuuu :)

Dans quelques jours je vous publie la suite!


	4. Découverte

**_Lisounette: _**Merci pour ta review!! De toute manière je t'ai répondu :)

**_Tigrou:_** Merci beaucoup! Ton encouragement me donne encore plus envie de continuer!!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Découverte

_Vers novembre, la saison de Quidditch débuta enfin, avec un premier match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Comme ce match ne m'intéressait guère, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y aller, et j'avais préféré trainer dans les couloirs avec Haylay et Matthew dans le but de trouver un passage secret précis, qui, d'après un 4ème année, se trouvait au 4ème étage, derrière un miroir. Après avoir tenter de faire apparaître le passage de différentes manières, Haylay déclara:_

- Bon ça suffit, on a assez chercher.

_Je me retournais vers elle avec un regard intrigué avant de rétorquer:_

- N'abandonne pas maintenant, il nous reste pleins de sorts à tester.

- Ouais mais imagine qu'on trouve pas.

- On trouvera, fais-moi confiance... Et pour te motiver, imagine ce qu'on va découvrir après l'avoir trouver!

_Matthew acquiesça à ma répartie, surtout que j'avais titiller la curiosité d'Haylay, qui recommença à chercher immédiatement et avec enthousiasme. Tandis que j'appuyais sur les recoins du miroir, le jeune homme parlait avec ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grincement se fit entendre avant que le miroir ne pivote pour laisser une entrée apparaître. Je regardais Matthew qui affichait un sourire triomphant avant de lui demander comment avait-il fait._

- Il suffisait de lui demander de nous ouvrir l'entrée de son passage secret.

_Avec un sourire mi-étonnée et mi-ravie, je proposais avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix:_

- Allons voir où ça mène!

_Après une petite demi-heure de marche, le passage se terminait par une montée et des escaliers en colimaçon donnant lieu à une trappe. Avec hésitation, je m'approchais pour la pousser après avoir tendu l'oreille pour vérifier l'absence de bruit. Silence total malgré nos respirations légèrement saccadées par la peur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis avant d'ouvrir la trappe. Une légère lumière jaillit de l'ouverture, bien différente de celle utilisé par nos baguettes dans le passage. Ayant vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, je sortais doucement suivis par Haylay puis Matthew. D'après ce qu'on pouvait voir, on était dans la réserve d'un magasin. Matthew déballa sans bruit un carton et découvrit des paquets de Pétards mouillés de Dr Flibuste. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui chuchoter:_

- Viens on en prends quelques paquets, personne ne saura que c'est nous.

_Il acquiesça en silence avant que chacun de nous prenne un paquet. Haylay se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Après un « Alohomora » elle entrouvrit la porte pour regarder où l'on était. On pouvait remarquer qu'on était dans l'arrière boutique d'un magasin de farces et attrapes car de nombreux clients s'attardaient devant des objets magiques que nous, les élèves, on connaissait bien._

_Haylay referma doucement la porte avant de se retourner vers nous pour nous chuchoter:_

- Vous avez vu où on est? Dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes de Pré-Au-Lard!

- Ouais on avait remarquer et on va bien en profiter... _Ajouta Matthew, avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux._

_Après avoir pris un peu de tout les choix de diableries proposées dans les cartons, on repartait les poches pleines, en direction de notre salle commune._

_Il fallait espérer que le match de Quidditch ne soit pas encore terminé pour être sûr de ne pas être découvert. Trop tard: Le match était déjà fini vu les nombreux Serdaigles qui sautaient de joie dans les couloirs. Je conseillais à voix basse:_

- Si un prof nous chope et qu'il voit ce qu'on a pris, on dit qu'on l'avait commander mais sinon on dit rien. Et si il nous demande juste pourquoi on était pas au match, on dit qu'on avait préféré aller à la bibliothèque et qu'on a prit un long chemin pour revenir. D'acc?

- D'acc et si les copains nous demande? _Intervint Matthew._

- Et bien... On peut en parler à Steven, Tom, et Rose mais pas à Andrew vu que la dernière fois il a avouer qui avait voler la plume de Langdon, tout ça pour pas se faire engueuler. Mais faut vraiment pas étaler notre découverte.

_Ils hochèrent la tête avant que de dire le mot de passe pour entrer dans notre salle. Heureusement, personne ne nous avait découvert, et notre groupe composé de Tom, Steven, Matthew, Rose, Haylay et moi étions silencieux comme des tombes pour cacher notre secret._

_On avait utiliser la plupart des farces contre les Bouffondor qui finissait souvent à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait presque jamais aucun Serpentard alors que la plupart des Rouge et Or y avait déjà fait au moins un tour. Celle qui s'y retrouvait le plus souvent était Mitch Victoria. Cette sang-de-bourbe se la racontait car elle sortait avec un 4ème année de sa maison. Si elle avait su que la personne avec qui elle sortait se fichait totalement d'elle, la blonde aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplu d'ailleurs._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!!

Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapître! )


	5. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

**_Lisounette: _**merci pour ta review!! Il faut avouer que les Serpentard ne sont pas des anges non plus XD

* * *

Chapitre 5: Gryffondor VS Serpentard

_La semaine avant le match était houleuse: les comportements des élèves de ces deux maisons étaient pire que d'habitude. Pour être sûr de gagner, les plus grands se lançaient des sorts pour blesser un maximum de joueurs, mais c'était des sortilèges qui pouvaient être facilement enlevé._

_Notre clan avait déjà prévu un plan plusieurs semaines à l'avance, et grâce au Farces et Attrapes ramenés de Pré-Au-Lard, on avait de quoi faire._

_Pendant les cours, on pouvait mettre notre plan à exécution. Avec l'aide des autres Serpentard, on savait exactement les places que prenaient les joueurs de Quidditch de Bouffondor dans chaque salle de cours. Le lundi, le seul joueur des 4ème année avaient cours de potion juste après le notre. J'avais disposé, avec l'aide de mes partenaires, une feuille Plus-un-Geste sur le tabouret où le Rouge et Or s'installait. _

_Ces feuilles, au moindre contact, provoquaient un sort qui donnait d'énormes douleurs musculaires dès le lendemain matin, après la nuit de sommeil. Ce sortilège empêchait la personne touchée, de faire le plus simple des mouvements et il ne disparaissait qu'au bout d'une semaine. Pour s'assurer que le joueur ne puisse s'apercevoir de quelque chose, on avait au préalable, jeter un sort Caméléon sur la feuille pour s'assurer qu'elle prendrait la couleur de l'objet où elle serait positionner. Pour ne pas être victime du sortilège, on avait enfilé les gants prévu dans la boîte, et, comme la feuille se désintégrait d'elle-même après le contact, on avait pas à s'inquiéter des traces laissées. _

_Le mardi on fit de même pour les joueurs de 5ème et 6ème années. Il ne restait plus que deux joueurs dans l'équipe sans compter les remplaçants mais il ne fallait pas abîmer tout les joueurs de l'équipe pour pas que le match ne soit reporter. De toute manière, les soit-disants meilleurs joueurs de leur équipe étaient à l'infirmerie par nos soins._

_Fier de nous, notre gang s'installait dans les gradins du Stade de Quidditch où se déroulait désormais un match Gryffondor-Serpentard, où les joueurs de l'équipe adverse semblaient tellement minable, qu'on supposait que le match allait rapidement se terminer._

_Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Jessie Hell attrapa le vif d'or pour achever l'affrontement avec un score de 230 à 20 pour notre équipe._

_En retournant à notre maison de Poudlard, on avait vu McGonagall tellement en colère, qu'elle grondait n'importe quel élève sur son passage. Cette vue nous fit rire au point de nous écrouler par terre. Même si on avait pas triché, notre équipe aurait quand même gagner, vu les débiles qui servaient de joueurs à Gryffondor._

_La salle commune avait été décoré pour l'occasion, pour fêter notre victoire. Des malins avaient ramenés des caisses de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi que des caisses de Bières au Beurre. Les premières années n'étaient pas censé boire de Whisky Pur Feu, mais vu qu'on était pas surveillé, on faisait ce qu'on voulait. Notre groupe était le seul à être vraiment trop bourré, sauf Rose, qui ne supportait pas l'alcool._

_Affalé dans un fauteuil, entouré avec les bras de Matthew, je sirotais ma 5ème bières, après avoir goûter au Whisky Pur Feu, que je trouvais un peu trop fort. Le brun en était à sa 6ème bouteilles, après 2 Whisky, et contre toute attente, il me serra fort dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser._

_Ce premier contact m'étonna. Il m'était tellement agréable que je le prolongeais avec passion. Sa langue franchit ma bouche pour s'enrouler autour de la mienne, pour la titiller. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une attitude si attendrissante. Nous n'étions pas les seuls dans cette situation parce que, à quelques mètres, Tom et Haylay faisaient la même chose que nous. Steven, lui, était étalé par terre, complètement ivre._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tranquillement en sentant quelqu'un respirer en-dessous ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que ma tête s'était placée sur le torse de Matthew, qui lui, était encore dans le pays des songes. J'observais son torse se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le réveiller. Cela fonctionna car il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder en souriant._

- Bien dormis ? _Demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée._

- Oui.

_Il m'entoura le cou de ses bras et me tira pour m'embrasser, avant de murmurer à mon oreille un « Tu es très belle ». Il ne c'était rien passé entre nous pendant cette nuit, à part un échange de baisers langoureux. Nous n'étions pas le seul nouveau couple de Serpentard, car Haylay et Tom, ainsi que d'autres que je ne connaissais que de vue, faisaient leur apparition main dans la main._

_Le lundi matin, le cours de Métamorphose avait été le plus dur depuis le début. McGonnagall nous avait demandé de changer un bâton en une feuille. Comme la plupart des élèves avaient du mal, elle s'énerva comme une furie et nous envoya tous dehors. C'est après une trentaine de minutes de cours qu'on se retrouvait tous dans le parc, à attendre l'heure du prochain cours. La vieille chouette n'avait vraiment pas supporter la défaite de son équipe. Mais bon, s'il y avait eut des meilleurs joueurs, les Bouffondor n'auraient pas perdu avec autant de point de différence._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!! La suite prochainement :)


	6. Serdaigle VS Serpentard

Voici la suite, j'espère que c'est bien :)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Serdaigle VS Serpentard

_Au mois de février s'enchaînait un nouveau match de Quidditch. Pour acquérir la certitude d'avoir la coupe de Quidditch ( Poufsouffle ne comptait pas vraiment vu la faiblesse de leur équipe ), on avait réitérer notre plan. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait éliminer que deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse: le gardien et l'attrapeur. Matthew avait choisit l'attrapeur, et je me retrouvais donc avec le gardien à envoyer à l'infirmerie._

_Tout avait été parfaitement élaborer. Cependant, un détail mit fin à mon affaire. Mitch Victoria, la blonde de Gryffondor, celle que j'adorais provoquer, ennuyer, exaspérer et humilier se vengea, sans savoir qu'elle me mettait des bâtons dans les roues._

_Après un cours de Métamorphose, Mitch jeta un sortilège qui me déchira mon sac où se trouvait une feuille Plus-un-Geste - que je devais utiliser contre le gardien de Serdaigle - soigneusement rangé dans sa boîte. Tandis que je rangeais mes affaires, un professeur s'approcha de moi pour m'aider. Elle remarqua malheureusement la boîte, pendant que je réalisais que j'étais véritablement fini. Ce que je supposais être le professeur d'astronomie me prit brutalement le bras et tint l'objet du « crime » dans son autre main. Si quelqu'un avait lu dans mes pensées à ce moment-là, il aurait été assez inquiet pour ma santé mentale. Des « Je vais tuer Mitch » ainsi que des « Pourquoiii moiii? » se déchainaient dans mon cerveau. Maintenant qu'on arrivait devant le bureau de mon professeur de potions, des « Pitiééé! Faites que ce soit un cauchemar » s'y ajoutaient._

_Après que Sinistra ait frapper, et que Rogue l'ait autorisé à rentrer, elle commença à parler:_

- Bonsoir Severus, désolé de vous déranger mais je viens de trouver la demoiselle ici présente, en possession de quelque chose d'interdit.

_Mon professeur me jeta un regard si noir que les frissons, qui me parcouraient déjà le corps, redoublèrent._

- Je pense qu'il est judicieux que je vous laisse l'objet ainsi que le choix de la punition. Sur ce, bonne soirée. _Rajouta le professeur d'Astronomie._

_Rogue salua sa collègue qui partit rapidement, sentant sûrement la tension qui remplissait la pièce. L'homme au cheveux noir s'approcha de moi en m'observant intensément, alors que je reculais discrètement de quelques pas. Il me demanda méchamment, même si ces paroles étaient plus des affirmations que des questions:_

- C'est vous qui avez envoyer certains Gryffondor à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce-pas?

_Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je préférais fixer un recoin de la salle plutôt que de rencontrer les deux iris noirs qui me fixaient. Il ajouta sur le même ton glacial, comme si j'avais confirmer ses dires:_

- Serpentard n'a aucunement besoin de ce genre de pratique pour gagner, même si la pensée d'avoir moins de Gryffondor à mes cours me plait. Je comprend votre geste, mais il est préférable qu'à l'avenir vous ne tentiez rien. A moins de ne pas vous faire prendre.

_Attendez... Je rêve où Rogue a bien dit qu'il comprenait mon geste et qu'il était d'accord pour ce que j'ai fait si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre?_

_Je levais un regard ahuri vers ce dernier qui souligna avec lassitude:_

- Comme je ne vais assurément pas enlever de points à votre maison, je dois vous donner une retenue. Pour pas que vous ne recommenciez votre bêtise, ce sera deux soirées.

_Je trouvais que deux soirs de retenue était une punition trop élevée par rapport à ce que j'avais fait. C'est pourquoi je m'autorisais à répliquer:_

- Sachez que si l'envie me prend de recommencer, ce n'est pas vos retenue qui vont m'en empêcher.

_Il haussa à sourcil étonné avant de rétorquer avec un faux sourire:_

- Enfaite, vous voulez une semaine de retenue, c'est ça?

- Non merci. Apparemment vous n'avez pas compris qu'augmenter le nombre ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

_J'avais assurer cela avec un sourire moqueur._

_Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à ma place, il n'aurait pas été assez suicidaire pour répondre à l'un des homme le plus craint de Poudlard, et aurait plutôt accepter avant de s'enfuir du bureau._

_Rogue s'avança vers moi avec fureur, tandis que je reculais non discrètement cette fois-ci. La taille de la pièce n'étant pas immense, mon dos heurta malheureusement le mur. Mon professeur en profita pour s'avancer un peu plus et me prendre par le col pour me menacer:_

- Je vous conseille de ne pas recommencer ce que vous venez de faire, Miss Jensen. Ce serait regrettable pour vous.

- C'est un conseil ou une menace? _Demandais-je, affichant un sourire ironique._

_Il me secoua légèrement avant de me coller contre le mur et de répondre en maîtrisant sa rage:_

- Arrêter immédiatement ce petit jeu.

- Sinon quoi?

- Ne jouez pas la maligne. Je pense que trois semaines de retenue vous conviendrons.

- Vous pensez mal...

_Il m'attrapa l'arrière du col pour me tirer vers la sortie, en concluant:_

- Sortez tout de suite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de désagréable à votre égard.

_Tandis que je sortais du bureau, je me moquais théâtralement:_

- Vous avez dit 3 semaines professeur? Alala! Que Merlin me vienne en aide...

_Avec un rictus énervant, je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune alors que Rogue claquait la porte avec colère. Tout le clan me demanda ce qui m'étais arrivé pendant que Matthew me prenait dans ses bras. Au moins, lui, il avait réussi à envoyer l'attrapeur à l'infirmerie._

* * *

Voilàààà!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je suis légèrement à court d'idée, donc si vous avez une petite "intrigue" à me proposer pour la suite, je vous écoute!

Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine!

PS: N'oubliez pas de laisser une 'tite review, ce qui ferait très plaisir à la pauvre auteur(e) de la fic qui n'en n'a reçu que très peu.


End file.
